Kargath Bladefist
Kargath Bladefist '''leads an army of sadists simply by being the most hate-filled orc to ever attach a scythe to the stump of his severed wrist. Initiates of Kargath’s clan, the Shattered Hand, emulate their chieftain’s vicious body modification, but it’s only the first of many opportunities for new scars, both on their own bodies and in the sculpting clay of their foes’ flesh. Biography Kargath was a clanless slave orc to the Ogres and was, like many slave orcs before him, promised freedom if he killed 100 orcs in arena combat as a gladiator, and he was unstoppable, On his 100th match, Kargath was given a broken blade as he faced his opponent who was better equipped. Using his cunning, Kargath used the sun's reflection to blind his opponent long enough to slay him. However, the Ogre arena boss did not keep his promise and sent Kargath underneath the arena, never to fight again. Kargath didn't settle, instead, he reached out and grabbed a sharp stone and bashed his bound hand until he severed it, then tossing the stone toward his fellow imprisoned arena champions, and said 'Take your vengeance.' causing other orcs to reach for the stone and do the same, Kargath, on that same night, would lead a rebellion against the Ogres, and slew the Ogre Arena boss. The Orcs chanted his name as he held up the Arena boss's head, and raised his bladed hand, and the others did the same, creating the Shattered Hand Clan on that same night. Kargath was one of the original members of the Shadow Council, and the only non-warlock to reach the Inner Circle. When the first wave of clans went through to Azeroth, Bladefist grudgingly stayed behind in Draenor, under the uneasy rule of Ner'zhul the Shaman, who only remained in power through his numbers – and the always-looming threat of the Ogre-Mage Dentarg. When the Bleeding Hollow Clan returned to Draenor many years later, Bladefist immediately volunteered to send his clan through to Azeroth, hoping to gloriously slaughter the humans to avenge his fallen or captured brothers and sisters. Beyond the Dark Portal Once the Alliance had invaded Draenor, they established a foothold and constructed Honor Hold. From there, they raided Hellfire Citadel, thinking that Ner'zhul resided there. However, Kargath and Dentarg had been left there to distract the Alliance while Ner'zhul attempted to open the rifts to other worlds at the Black Temple. Alleria's elven rangers killed the sentries of the citadel and opened the gates, allowing the Alliance to storm in and butcher most of Kargath's clan. Dentarg was destroyed by Khadgar in that fateful battle. Nonetheless, Kargath understood that he had been left there to die, and managed to pull a few of his forces back and escape. Hoping to intercept the Alliance and continue his service to the Horde, he travelled to Nagrand and attempted to convince '''Greatmother Geyah '''to lend him warriors. She refused his request, as the village was one of the sick. Angered, Kargath stormed off. Realising that he had too few soldiers to make a difference, he instead decided to abandon the struggle and reclaim Hellfire Citadel one day in the future, when he was stronger and more prepared. After the War The opportunity to strike the Alliance arose with the coming of Magtheridon. The devilish pit lord used his blood to empower the Shattered Hand, turning Kargath and his followers into fel orcs. With demons to fight with them and Magtheridon's blood in their veins, the orcs of the Shattered Hand retook Hellfire Citadel from the Alliance. So began the reign of Magtheridon, who took up residence in the '''Black Citadel. Magtheridon culled many orcs from Kargath's legions and corrupted them, taking them with him to his new home. Six of the fel orcs he made his commanders; chief among them his bodyguard Bonethirst. Illidan Stormrage Kargath was soon to serve a new master, however. The coming of Illidan Stormrage dictated a new era in Outland. Magtheridon was cast down, and his personal fel orcs legions dispersed. From atop the Black Citadel, Illidan declared that he would reign supreme. As lord of Outland, Illidan commanded the allegiance of Kargath Bladefist and the Shattered Hand of Hellfire Citadel. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Fel Orc Category:Fel Horde Category:Shattered Hand Clan Category:Shattered Hand Orc Category:Illidari Category:Shadow Council Category:Orc Category:Deceased